During travel of a vehicle, there is a case in which an attitude of the vehicle changes due to occurrence of so-called sprung vibration, which is the vibration on the vehicle body side from a suspension of the vehicle, by drive operation by a driver and disturbance during the travel of the vehicle. Therefore, there is a conventional vehicle, which reduces the sprung vibration. For example, in a vehicle stabilization control system disclosed in the Patent Literature 1, pitching vibration corresponding to current driving force is obtained based on a state equation and the like of a vehicle body sprung vibration model to obtain a correction value capable of rapidly suppressing the pitching vibration thus obtained. Further, by correcting requested engine torque based on the correction value, the pitching vibration, which is a kind of the sprung vibration, is suppressed. According to this, the change in the attitude of the vehicle can be suppressed, and behavior of the vehicle during the travel can be stabilized.